


The Fresherizer Returns

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipper trips over Kowalski's old Fresherizer ray. Things end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning at the Central Park Zoo. It was nearly three - no animal would be awake yet. Skipper sat bolt upright in his bunk, panting heavilly. He'd been having the same nightmare for weeks now. In it, Kowalski invents a device that takes them to the future, and in the future, Skipper has destroyed Blowhole once and for all but Hans relentlessly tortures him. Skipper sighed and rubbed his eyes, finally calming down. It wasn't possible - Skipper wouldn't let it happen. ( He'd still destroy Blowhole of course ). He got up and headed to the bathroom in Kowalski's lab.

Inside, Skipper tripped over something and he yelped in pain as he felt a shooting pain go through his ankle. He grabbed his ankle and didn't realize he'd tripped over the fresherizer ray.

Skipper tried to get back into his bunk but found that he was having trouble jumping up. He suddenly saw himself in the mirror and gasped - he was a baby - again! Then he realized he must've tripped over the Fresherizer Ray.


	2. Trouble

"Oh gosh!" Kowalski gasped as he looked down to see Skipper struggling to get into his bunk. "Little help?" Skipper grunted, his feet still dangling. Kowalski rushed down to help him into his bunk. "What happened?" He asked. "Your invention happened - and how many times have I told you NOT to leave your inventions laying around?" Skipper asked sharply. It was meant to sound scary, but with his baby voice Kowalski couldn't help but laugh. "I-I'm sorry," He gasped, trying to stop laughing. "Your voice is just so high." Skipper crossed his flippers and glared at him. "I can fix this." Kowalski said determindly. Then he rushed into his lab. He came out with the ray and blasted Skipper with it.

Once the smoke cleared, Kowalski gasped when Skipper was still a baby. "Um, Kowalski? EXPLAIN!" Skipper yelled while pointing to himself. "Why am I not me yet!?" He yelled. "Uh oh." Kowalski said with a worried expression on his face. "What 'Uh oh?'" Skipper asked, starting to panic. "Uh, heh, it seems the circut board I used uh... Burnt out. I need a new one." Kowalski said nervously. "Kowalski, face me." Kowalski faced his leader, knowing what would happen next. Skipper slapped him ( quite hard, in Kowalski's mind ), and yelled, "FIX THIS!"


	3. Operation:Babysitter

"I don't want a babysitter!" Skipper whined. "You need one if we're going to get that circut board and change you back." Kowalski said calmly, trying to ignore Skipper's whining. "Fine," Skipper pouted. " but who are you going to get?" He asked. "I have an idea." 

"No." Marlene crossed her arms. "Why not?" Kowalski asked. "One, I've never babysat before. Two, I don't want to." She said. Kowalski rubbed his forehead. "Marlene, Skipper's going to be a pain on this mission if we bring him along. I don't trust Julien to take care of him again either. You know him best - and I trust you. Please? For me?" Kowalski begged. Marlene saw the desperation in the scientists eyes and sighed. "Fine - but you owe me." Kowalski smiled and handed her Skipper and a large bag. "Woah woah woah - what's all this?" She asked, holding up the blue bag. "Diaper bag - we're going to be gone a long time, and I don't think Skipper's going to wake up any time soon. Good luck!" Kowalski said as he slid away with the team. "Wait! What do I do if -" But her sentence was cut off by sudden crying.


	4. Hans Returns

Marlene's Pov

"Why me?" Skipper groaned. He kept banging his head against the wall. I shrugged. "I mean what if Blowhole attacks, or Hans? I've been having this nightmare and -" Skipper must've realized I was still there. "Never mind," he sighed. "No, don't you never mind me. You can trust me remember?" I bent down to his height - which was very very short. "Can I Marlene? Can I? For all I know you could be a space squid come to destroy me!" He poked my chest. "A space squid that's supposed to change your diaper," I smirked and crossed my arms. Skipper's eyes widened. "Never! You can't make me!" He started backing away. "Skipper, get back here, now." I reached out for his flipper. "You'll never take me alive!" I rolled my eyes. 

Julian's Pov

"Maurice, where is my smoothie?!" What was taking him so long?! "Coming your majesty," he sighed. "Well hurry up!"

Marlene's Pov

"Get back here, I am not going to chase you around this zoo mister!" I yelled after Skipper. "You sound like my mom!" He said. I rolled my eyes. I was NOT chasing Skipper around the zoo, but if he wanted everyone to know he turned into a baby, that was fine by me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if its Freshinator or Fresherizer, because when the rats had it, King Rat said, "No one steals our Freshinator!" Then one of the minion rats said, "I thought we named it Fresherizer." Then King Rat said, " We had a meeting, you weren't there." Idk, I'm just confused so I'm calling it the Fresherizer - I think that's what Kowalski called it anyway.


End file.
